A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Merry Christmas all! As my Teen Titans short at Christmas did so well I thought I'd do another one for Kingdom Hearts, enjoy! It's Christmas time on Destiny Islands. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy decided to play Santa for their friends while they sleep the night away. Can they do their task without getting caught? Read on and see!


Merry Christmas! As my last Christmas fanfic with the Teen Titans turned out quite well I decided to try again. This time I have decided on a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Heart story especially a short one, I apologise in advance if anyone is out of character here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to **Disney** and **Square-Enix**

* * *

The light of the evening moon spilled down and illuminated all of Destiny Islands just as the figures of King Mickey and his two Knights Donald and Goofy appeared on the beach. Had their friends Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine or Lea been awake to see them, they would have been amused to see that Mickey was dressed up like Santa Claus while Donald and Goofy were dressed as Elves!

"Uh…I don't know about this your majesty," Donald began to say. "Couldn't we have just…?"

"Shhh!" Mickey hissed jabbing a finger to his lips. "Oh gosh Donald," he said quickly calming down. "Not so loud."

"Yeah," Goofy said coming to his king's support. "We don't want to spoil the surprise for our friends now don't we?"

The trio quickly and quietly made their way across the Island to the huts where their friends were sleeping, moving stealthily from tree to tree in a crazy unpredictable pattern. "That's great you two," Mickey said quietly to his two friends as they paused in the actions as they neared the huts. "Keep using your skills, we're nearly there!"

Reaching the side of the hut Mickey indicated the closed window and whispered "Goofy…get the window open quietly as possible."

"Sure thing," Goofy whispered back. He moved forward and very quietly lifted the window open which gave a sudden squeak as it moved, causing them all to wince in alarm. However when it looked like nobody had heard them, the trio climbed through the window. The room was unoccupied and unlit, except for the warm comforting glow of a log fire that had died down for the night. Apart from the odd crackle the only sounds came from Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they moved around silently.

"Where are we your majesty?" Goofy asked as he opened up a large sack he had been carrying so Mickey could reach into it.

"Riku's hut," Mickey replied as he made his way to the Christmas tree which had been set up in a corner next to the fireplace. Very carefully he placed the wrapped presents under the tree, before hanging a large Christmas stocking by the fireplace.

"Aw that would explain why there's no milk and cookies here," Donald exclaimed in disappointment as he examined a nearby table.

"Ah don't worry Donald," Goofy said reassuringly. "I'm sure that some of the others left something in their huts."

"Come on you two," Mickey whispered heading back to the window. "We've still go to do the other four huts before morning."

**000000000000**

About 30 minutes later Mickey, Donald and Goofy climbed through the window into the last hut.

"Alright!" Donald cried causing the other to flinch at his sudden volume. "Milk and cookies at last!"

"Gorsh Donald don't shout!" Goofy hissed to his friend as he made his way to the table which was laid with the traditional Christmas meal. "You'll wake Sora!"

"Why else do you think I wanted us dressed like this?" Mickey chuckled as he began laying out his gifts while Donald helped himself to the milk and cookies.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald said happily as he ate the cookies. "You can always depend on Sora especially at Christmas."

"He has a good heart," Mickey smiled as he hung the stocking by the fireplace. "Which is why I wanted to do this for him and the others, they deserve it after all they've been through."

A few minutes later the trio left Sora's hut and made their way back to the beach where they had first arrived.

"Good work you two," Mickey said happily to his friends.

"A'hel it was our pleasure to help you your majesty," Goofy said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Donald said in agreement. "Now we can go home and get some sleep."

"Before we go," Mickey said to them. "I want you to ring these," he handed them several hand held bells.

"What for?" Goofy asked in puzzlement.

"You'll see," Mickey winked then said loudly. "HO! HO! HO!"

Hearing this Donald and Goofy's eyes lit up with understanding and they started to ring their bells.

"That's it," Mickey nodded. "Keep doing that."

With their bells ringing and Mickey saying "HO! HO! HO!" the trio of friends reached the beach and disappeared into the night.

**00000000000**

Back in her hut Kairi giggled to herself as she watched Mickey, Donald and Goofy leave. She had been woken by the trio's entry into her hut, and had quietly watched them leave their gifts for her without saying anything. She found it really sweet that King Mickey would do something so nice for them on Christmas Eve night. She went back to bed the light in her heart burning bright, she couldn't wait to see the look on her friends faces in the morning especially Sora's.

**00000000000**

In his own hut Sora awoke with a jerk as he heard the sound of what sounded like slay bells and a cry of "HO! HO! HO!" Jumping out of his bed, Sora ran into his living room and to his delight he saw the milk and cookies he had left out had been eaten, and there were presents and a Christmas Stocking hung by his fire place.

"He came!" Sora cried happily. "Santa Claus came just as I knew he would! I'll bet he went so see the others too! I can't wait till tomorrow to see the look on Riku's face, that'll teach him to doubt my beliefs!"

With that happy thought on his mind, making the light in his heart burn as brightly as the stars outside, Sora went back to bed with a big smile on his face in anticipation for Christmas Day.

* * *

And there you have it people! I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy SAFE New Year! Enjoy yourselves!


End file.
